The Visitor
by Clefspear
Summary: The Olympians get a visitor who changes everything for the gods, and demigods forever. I'm trying not to give away much in the summary. This story is just for the fun of it. Each chapter could be tought of as a one-shot which it formerly was.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to take a break from Roman Blood, and do this short story, but don't worry I'll have the next chapter for Roman Blood up in a few days. This is currently a one-shot, but I minght turn into more one day. Anyway I hope you like it.

Time: The Summer Solstice

Place: The Throne Room of the gods on Mt. Olympus

The gods sat in their thrones nervously. They were after all expecting a visit from the one being even Zeus would never be arrogant enough to risk making an enemy of. The gods were nervous. A visit from him could only mean one thing. A change was coming. Something big. The gods hated change.

Zeus sat on his throne nervously. He was at the top, of the world, literally. He had defeated two enemies. First Kronos, then Gea. He had thought nothing else would change for at least a few thousand years. There was finally a measure of peace between Greeks, and Romans. There were still old scars, but slowly the divide was closing. He feared that their guest might interrupt his plans for peace, and rest.

Poseidon too was happy. His Roman form Neptune was finally respected thanks to his son Percy. Just Percy's name carried love in it. His favorite son had found happiness, unlike so many heroes before him. Even Athena had grudgingly given him, and his girlfriend her approval. Poseidon knew that this was the best times in Percy's life.

Hades brooded on his throne. For most brooding was a sign dark, and negative emotions, but for him it was a habit. A nervous tick if you will. He too was happier than he had been for a long time. After Gea's defeat his daughter had used her gift from the gods to restore him, and Hestia to their thrones. Hestia had refused, saying that her hearth was where she belonged. He knew Zeus had secretly hoped that Hades would say the same about the underworld, but he couldn't miss a chance to rub his new found status, as an Olympian in his annoying brothers face.

Hera was day-dreaming that her husband would be de-throned, and she would be put on the throne. Hera queen, and ruller of the gods. It had a nice ring to it. Even Hades, or Poseidon would be a better ruler than Zeus.

Demeter sat on her throne, and wondered what their guests opinion on cereal was. He had to be pretty smart right? He probably loved it as much as her, and ate it for every meal.

Dionysus sat on his throne drunk. After Gea had been defeated, in honor of the victory he had been released from his post at camp half-blood. He had at once summoned a number of alcoholic beverages, and gotten quite tipsy. He alone really couldn't care less about their guest.

Hephaestus sat on his throne, and worked on the head of a new automotan. He was nervous about the coming visit, but not overly so. He was a kind god, and knew that their guest was kind to the kind.

Ares sat on his throne, and wondered what their visitor would be like. Would he have a huge broadsword dipped in blood, because that would be seriously wicked.

Aphrodite sat on her throne, and wondered what she should look like for the meeting. Their visitor was one of the few men she had never been able to lure into her bed. Hmm should she be blonde or brunette. Maybe he liked redheads.

Artemis sat on her silver throne, and wondered if he would be despicable like Ares, and her twin, or if he would be one of the very rare good men she had met. She would have assumed he would be despicable, but Hestia had told her of some of his deeds so she wasn't sure. Still he was a man.

Apollo sat on his throne, and listened to his Ipod. People always assumed he wasn't paying any attention at times like this, and usually he wasn't, but today he was. He was nervous about the encounter.

Hermes sat on his throne, and typed on his phone. He was nervous, but he was mostly just nervous that his father would do something stupid, and get everyone in trouble. If his father wasn't in the equation he would still be a little nervous, but not nearly as much.

Athena didn't know their guest's purpose, but she had a theory. She hoped she was wrong though. If she was right she had already made her decision it was an easy decision really. Her smartest child, even if she was dating that sea spawn. Even though she had given her approval that didn't mean she had to like him. She thought Hesiat had some idea of his purpose from the way she acted. However she hadn't managed to pump any info from her, and didn't try too hard to interrogate the kind goddess.

Hestia alone seemed hopeful. She smiled, and hummed quietly to herself, as she tended to the hearth. She happily waited for a visit from her friend. She alone knew what was coming, and looked forward to rest. She had already made her choice.

-Line Break-

Athena POV:

Suddenly the room erupted into blinding light, and out stepped a man. He was handsome with dark hair, and a large frame. He wore shades that hid his eyes from the Olympians. Strangely I didn't feel an aura of power from him. Maybe this was just a messenger, or maybe he hid his aura somehow. That thought scared me. To be able to hide the amount of power possessed by even an Olympian was beyond any of the council. It was strange in a way when she thought about it, but some things were just weird like that.

"Greetings children" said the man.

"Lord Chaos" Zeus said respectfully bowing his head, as Hestia ran forward, and hugged the man.

He grinned at her, and caught her up in his arms. "Greetings little one." he said

It was weird to see one of the most powerful gods being treated like, and called a child, but if this man was their guest, than it made sense.

"Hello Chaos, its been too long." She replied.

"Yes it has." he responded.

"Now you should tell them why you're here. The suspense has been killing them. Especially curious Athena over there" she said.

Everyone was still in shock that Hestia seemed to know Chaos, but Poseidon managed. "Yes, may I ask to what we owe the pleasure of this visit."

Chaos nodded, set Hestia down and said "As you know each generation of immortals was replaced by the next. Uranus by the Titans, the Titans by you. Now the time has come and you too must be replaced."

At that all hades broke loose. The gods started yelling, and arguing. Chaos let loose a wave of pure energy, and everyone, but Hestia shut up, and cowered in their thrones.

"You will all fade into the void, my home, after you each choose one or two compatible demigods, and pass your powers onto them." He said

That was met by shocked silence till I asked "What do you mean by 'compatible' demigod?"

"Good question Athena. A complete power transfer requires that the receiver be similar enough to giver. For example since Artemis has no children she may pass on her powers to a hunter who has had her blessing for several years, and therefore whose body has had time to change and adapt to the blessing. She may also pass her powers onto one of Apollo's children if she wishes, as she and Apollo are remarkably similar in some ways." He grinned at the twins with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Artemis hissed at that, and Apollo smirked at her, but they didn't say anything lest they offend Chaos.

"As for Hera, a child of Aphrodite would be similar enough. Since Aphrodite is love, and Hera is marriage. Hestia, your choice will do nicely." He continued

"What choice?" I asked curious.

"You'll see" she responded.

-Line Break-

Percy POV:

Annabeth, and I were making out on the beach when we got the message. Travis came running up, and when he saw us he screamed "My eyes! My poor eyes! They will never be the same!"

We broke apart, and I said "Oh, shut up Trais."

"And you want what?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, right the gods want to see us on Olympus, stat." he said

"Do you even know where that word comes from?" asked Annabeth probably referring to the word 'stat'

"uhh no. Who cares" said Travis

I quickly put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder and escorted her away before she could begin lecturing about the history of words, or something boring like that.'

We talked to Chiron, and he told us that a number of heroes were all being called to Olympus, but he had no clue why.

On the drive to the empire state building Annabeth theorized as to why we were being called to Olympus.

When we got there I saw that there were about 17 people there including me. I knew all of them, and a number were Roman.

At the hearth a man stood up from where he was talking quietly with Hestia. "I am Chaos the creator." he said

Obviously when we heard that we all bowed. I stepped forward, the leader of this group of half-bloods. "To what do we owe this honor Lord Chaos?"

"Just Chaos my son." He reminded me of a buff, handsome priest. "As most of you know my son Uranus, and my daughter Gea first ruled the earth. Then the Titans took control. Lastly the gods took control, and so each new generation ruled. The time has come for you demigods to step up and take your places as the rulers of this earth."

"But sir, I don't want to rule." I was shocked, by the offer of not only being a god, but of being an Olympian, but not as shocked as most of the Olympians when I said that.

Chaos just grinned "That's what makes you so perfect for the job Percy. A new generation that did not acquire their positions by bloodshed. Percy this is calling you should not refuse."

I nodded. I supposed if the creator told me to do it I probably should.

Dionysus flickered into his Roman form, and stood up, and said "Dakota, you have been chosen to replace me. Do you accept?" Aftret Dakota nodded Bachus said "step forward." Dakota did so nervously, and Chaos blasted Dionysus with silver light which turned to purple light then blasted Dakota. When the light faded Dakota looked stronger, more imposing. Not like the drunk-on-kool-aid centurion I had me so long ago. His eyes were purple flames, he looked great, any boy would be jealous. Bachus handed him one of those weird pine cone weapon thing. "My symbol of power, and now you have truly replaced me." he said a little sadly.

Chaos stepped forward, and said "Before the war god is replaced I must explain something. Since his two aspects Ares, and Mars are drastically different in some respects, a greek hero will replace Ares, and a Roman one Mars.

Ares stepped forward, and said "Clarisse, step forward. You are the most worthy of all my greek children, and I have chosen you. Do you accept?" He almost sounded loving,.

Clarisse stepped forward and said "Thank you my Lord I do."

He nodded, then flickered to Mars "Frank, you have done well, and your mother would be proud. You truly are the greatest child of Mars. Will you accept my place?"

Frank stepped forward, and said "If it is your will my lord."

Chaos did the same thing he did to Dionysus to Mars, and then Ares.

The war god waved his hand and a Harley Davidson I had seen on my first quest appeared. It seemed so long ago since I had first seen it. "My chariot, my symbol of power. It is capable of being in multiple places at once so that shouldn't be a problem. Now you have truly replaced me. Never forget children that you are war gods."

The same thing happened for Leo replacing Hephaestus, Gwen replacing Ceres, Bobby from Camp Jupiter replacing Apollo, Thalia replacing Artemis, Then Annabeth replacing Athena.

Connor, and Travis replaced Hermes together. Hazel replaced Pluto in the realm of wealth, and the earth, while Nico replaced him in the realm of death, and the ruller of the underworld. Surprisingly Venus was replaced by Samantha, one of her daughters from Camp Jupiter. Piper looked hurt, at first then recovered when she found out she would be replacing Hera instead.

When Hestia's turn came around she said "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I have chosen you to tend the hearth in my absence."

Rachel looked shocked, but wordlessly she accepted. After the transfer of power she hugged the goddess who looked at her warmly. "guard the hearth well Rachel."

Rachel flickered, and aged a few years. "In this Roman form I am Elizabeth, but thank you. I will repel all invaders who would steal our hope."

Then Jupiter called Jason up. "My son, you are a worthy replacement. Do you accept?"

Jason said "I would be honored."

After Chaos transferred their power Jupiter handed him the lightning bolt, and said. "My symbol of power. I charge you to carry it with honor."

"I accept. Thank you my lord." he replied.

Jupiter nodded, then flickered into his Greek form.

"Perseus Jackson" He paused for a few seconds after the word Perseus. "It has been... Decided" he said he word bitterly "that you are to replace me as king of the gods. Do you accept?"

All the heros gasped, and I was shocked.

I stuttered "y-yes"

He nodded, and said "receive power from your father, and I will give you my authority."

My father stepped forward, and hugged me. Then he said "Perseus Jackson. You are the greatest hero to have ever lived, and beyond the shadow of a doubt you are worthy. Will you accept your destiny and replace me as lord of the sea?"

I nodded, and Chaos transferred power to me. The process was excruciating. Far worse than even the river styx had been, but afterwards I felt insanely powerful. I felt like I could level the earth, and think nothing of it.

Then my father said "My symbol of power." he gave me his trident. It felt like was made for my hand, and I felt even more powerful than before. "Now you have replaced, and even surpassed me." he looked at me with pride in his eyes.

Then Zeus stepped forward. He put his index forward on my forehead, and said. "I the king of the gods grant to you my authority. I charge you to carry it well, and not abuse it. I charge you to listen to your council, and obey their word. I also charge all gods to obey your word, as law, unless the council votes otherwise. I charge your council to respect you. I grant you control, and power over all mortals, and gods. Bear it well Perseus Jackson." he finished

Chaos grabbed my hand, and lifted it high. Like a judge would do to announce the winner of a duel. He said "All hail Perseus Jackson, King of the gods, and Lord of the seas. All hail the NEW council."

-Line Break-

Percy POV:

Epilogue

Annabeth and I walked in our greek forms under the light of Thalia's moon hand in hand. We were the newly made king and queen of the gods.

We were talking about our new positions.

"Now no one can boss me around anymore." I grinned

"Except me seaweed brain." she replied

"I suppose so." I sighed sadly.

"You know you like it." She replied.

I just smiled at her.

"I'm glad we made some of our friends minor gods. Katie the new goddess of springtime is really happy with Travis, and she doesn't even need to live in the underworld for half the year. I wonder how many other minor gods joined Perseohone in fading with the Olympians. I also wonder how the loses, and the new gods will affect camp half-blood's population." She said.

"I don't know, but I do know there won't be anymore demigod children of the Sea." I said as I pulled her close, and kissed her deeply.

When we stopped for air I whispered. "You're the only one for me Wisegirl. I swear on the river styx."

She heard, and smiled wide eyes shining in the moon light before saying "And you're the only one I love. I swear on the styx you'll always be the only one.

A/N: So did you like it. I"m not too good with Romance (Even if there is only the slightest bit.) So what did you think of the ending? I was thinking that if everyone who reads this would take like two seconds, and review that would be awesome. So if you liked it please go review, and if you didn't like it Please review anyway. I can Deal with some fire if you want to flame.

P.S. If you haven't checked out my story Roman Blood please go read it. That would be totally awesome.


	2. Chapter 2: The Magical Pedal Theif

A/N: This was originally a one-shot, but someone requested I do more so I decided to. This story is going to stay one-shotish. Meaning that It's not going to really have a bad guy or anything. It's just going to be for the fun of it.

Leo, Travis, and Connor sat in one of Travis' new temples on Olympus. "Ok, so what do we have so far." asked Leo glancing around at his friends temple once again. There were all sorts of pranking and thieving tools hanging on the wall.

Connor glanced at the piece of paper in his hand.

"1. Pull awesome pranks

2. Pull more awesome pranks

3. Pig out on Nectar, and ambrosia now that we don't have to worry about burning up"

"hmmm what should we add?" Travis asked thoughtfully.

"We could..." suddenly Leo's face lit up. "I have it." he said excitedly. He clapped his hand, and the brothers felt him use a decent amount of power.

"what-" started Connor, but they disappeared in a flash of gold light, and they reappeared in an enormous stadium. At the bottom was a race track, and there were seats for spectators all around like most stadiums. They were on the racetrack, but the whole thing seemed deserted.

"What is going on?" asked Travis.

"Summon yourself a sweet ride, then wait. Were going to race but we're still waiting for the other racers, and the spectators." Leo closed his eyes, and started planning out the details of his car. Now that he was a god, he could work so much faster. His mind was like a computer that had had a serious upgrade. Now he could work on all the different parts of his car at once, while going on a date, calling the other gods, and spectators, and working on rebuilding Festus. He could have finished his car in seconds, but decided to take it slowly while he waited for the other racers.

First there was a bolt of lightning hitting the pavement next to them, and Jason appeared in a golden convertible, that literally crackled with electricity.

Next a peacock feather floated lazily to the ground, and when it landed there was a flash of light. Piper appeared in a white Camaro that had peacock feathers painted on it.

Next darkness started to cover the arena, and a skeleton emerged from the ground. It walked over, and a broom appeared it's hand. It started sweeping away the nonexistent dust on two lanes of the track. Once it was done it saluted, and vanished into the pavement. The darkness grew deeper. So deep that you couldn't see anything where the skeleton had swept. Then the darkness began to recede, and everything returned to normal. When they glanced at the spot the skeleton had swept they saw Nico in a black Ferrari with white skulls, and other bones painted all over it. Next to him Hazel sat in a much more cheerful golden sports car with various designs of jewels all over it. Frank was sitting next to her. He sighed, and clapped his hands. A Harley Davidson motorcycle appeared. It looked sleeker, faster, more built for speed than when Mars had ridden it.

Next Clarisse flashed in astride a similar motorcycle which they knew was really the same bike, but hers had more skulls, and other symbols such as a boars head or a bloody spear on it.

Chris came next. Clarisse had made sure he became a minor god. When it was found that Phobos, and Deimos had faded with Ares/Mars the council had given him their positions, and he was one of the more powerful minor gods. He sat astride a pure black bike, that radiated pure fear, and made everyone except Clarisse, and Frank flinch. He grinned, and willed the terror factor to decrease.

Then there was a flash of green next to Travis, and Katie Gardner the new goddess of springtime appeared. They had found out later that Demeter would have liked to make Katie her replacement, but they had been trying to keep the Greeks, and Romans equal. They had failed, but they had tried. The new council had made a number of their friends minor gods, and Chris and Katie were among them. She was sitting in the seat of a one of those environmentally friendly cars. Leo rolled his eyes she could have just enchanted a normal car to not pollute.

Next came Rachel. Her car was entirely made of flames. Leo whistled, he should have thought of that.

Thalia appeared in a silver bugatti with a wolf hood ornament.

Several of the former Romans appeared. Leo didn't really pay attention to them, but he noticed that the cars would look like you would expect. For example Apollo's replacement car glowed like the sun.

Finally he finished designing his convertible sports car. He smirked because he knew the others with the exception of Annabeth, wouldn't have nearly as well designed cars. That gave him a distinctive advantage. His car had mirrors made of fire, and a forge painted on the hood.

Leo looked over, and saw that Connor, and Travis had matching golden sports cars.

Next Annabeth came. There was an owl hoot, then she showed up in a flash of light. Her car was a beautiful grey, and she wore a tiara on her head as queen of the gods. She looked absolutely intimidating, and beautiful every inch the queen of the gods.

During all this campers, nature spirits, and Minor gods had started appearing in the stands.

Lastly there was a flash of blue light and Percy appeared in a blue convertible Corvette. His hair was longer, his body more muscular, his face more rugged, and he radiated power. He winked at Annabeth before yelling at Leo "It's your party, so when does the pwning begin?"

Leo grinned, and speakers appeared everywhere. Leo's voice boomed out of them. "Gods, nature spirits, and half-bloods welcome to the first annual Leo race. The rules are thus: No teleporting, all magical attacks, and defenses are legal. The first car to complete 35 laps wins." Then the speakers started counting down from one minute to the beginning of the race.

When they hit zero everyone held their breath. There was a gunshot, and everyone pulled away from the starting line. During the beginning of the race no one used magic, everyone just drove. Then Connor conjured road spikes in front of Dakota's wheels. He hit them and careened into a wall. After that everyone who hadn't yet put up magical defenses around their cars to protect from that sort of thing did.

In the end Leo, and Annabeth pulled into the front having better designed others were fighting with magic a few laps behind them, but Leo, and Annabeth focused on defending from their attacks as they lapped them, and speed. When they had a significant lead they started battling each other full force. Leo tossed a fireball, but Annabeth threw up a shield, and it bounced back at him where he merely absorbed the energy, and prepared his next attack. Before he could he was dive bombed by a group of owls. He cursed and was amazed at their speed, but then again they were magic owls. He willed his car to have a top, and even though he missed the wind it was better than having owl dung raining on him.

He summoned a giant spear and set it a few hundred yards ahead of Annabeth. He sent it flying at her, but she summoned another one which slammed into it knocking it of course, and the both flew towards him. He willed them to vaporize. His did but Annabeth's kept coming. He panicked for a split second, before grinning, and willing his car to become two dimensional. It did, and the spear flew right over him. He went back to three dimensional before signing a sigh of relief. Then he realized that they were on the last stretch of the last lap. He grinned, and pushed the gas pedal down all the way. He hadn't been driving at full speed in fear of losing control on the turns but now he could since it was all straight to the finish line. He, and Annabeth were neck, and neck, but he should be soon in front of her. Then he realized two things, number one Annabeth was pulling ahead of him, and number two that he didn't _have _a gas pedal. He looked down and saw it gone. Than Annabeth tossed it out her window just as she crossed the finish line. "Magically stealing my gas pedal... Why didn't I think of that?" Leo muttered sourly.

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Please Review, follow, favorite, and all that good stuff. Also you guys should go check out my story Roman Blood. Thanks ya'll

-Clefspear


End file.
